


These moments and vibrant hues

by dichotomousdice



Series: Made To Love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Smut only in 3rd chapter, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomousdice/pseuds/dichotomousdice
Summary: A series of firsts during Daisy and Ward's relationship after the events of the Framework.





	1. Wordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is NOT the official sequel but rather a oneshot instalment that is set between the end of S4 events and final scene events in I Find Myself Without the Glory. This will focus on how Daisy and Ward's relationship developed and went through particular milestones in those months. 
> 
> Special shout out to the birthday girl and my good friend Dani aka skyefknward. Hope you enjoy this fluff along with everyone. 
> 
> Title of the fic (and chapter titles) is from the song Coffee by Miguel.

A knock on the door prompted Coulson’s attention to be directed away from his paperwork. He was taken aback to see the tall figure of Ward standing alone in the doorway. It had been three weeks since they started their ‘house arrest’ under Talbot’s orders and the team’s restarted relationship with Ward was an interesting experience. Coulson hadn’t spent any one-on-one time with Ward as he stuck close to Daisy until now.

“Sir, do you have a minute?”

Coulson gave a polite nod to invite his fellow agent in. It had been a while since he heard Ward address him in a friendly manner but he wasn’t going to take this new-found peace for granted. “How can I help you?”

Ward approached his desk carefully. His fidgeting fingers echoed his anxiety for his reason to come here. “I wanted to ask, how strict are the conditions for leaving the base?”

His boss paused as if mulling over an answer. “That depends. Usually, the only times some of us can leave are for whatever work Talbot wants us to do or if we need to do groceries.”

“Well, I was just aiming for one day to head out.” His line of vision drifted down to the floor. “Or to be more direct, a couple of hours for an evening.”

Knowing that this Ward wasn’t familiar with their current reality outside of the Playground, Coulson knew there was no need for suspicions about his plans. Instead, there was a curious arch in his brow. “What did you have in mind?”

The younger man bit the inside of his cheeks bracing himself for what felt like an awkward request. Ward had learnt enough about the significance of Coulson as not only the boss but also a dear father figure to Daisy. He sighed knowing he just had to come out with it straight. “I was planning to take Daisy out somewhere.”

An uncomfortable silence fell heavy on the two men as the conversation shifted to a topic involving Daisy. Coulson was stunned hearing those words from Ward.

He took his silence as a cue to explain himself. “I’m sure you’re aware of my…relationship with her so, I just wondered about the chance of properly going out with her.”

“As in a date?” Coulson was struggling to wrap his head around this idea that was currently in discussion.

“Yes.” Ward scratched the back of his neck feeling the heat of embarrassment crawl towards his cheeks. “I understand if it will breach protocols and can’t happen. I just wanted to ask.”

Coulson twiddled with his thumbs feeling a loss for words. The absurdity of the current conversation was heavy and left him bewildered. Yet, he knew the right answer for this request. “That’s fine.”

Ward looked up in surprise upon hearing confirmation from his boss. “Thank you, sir.” He blinked in disbelief. “I really appreciate it.”

He offered a gentle smile. “I’m sure she will appreciate it too. She doesn’t get the chance to get out as often so, the least I can do for you both is let you two have an evening.” Coulson raised a finger. “Although, I do want to point out a few conditions which are to make sure to lay low, not draw any attention to yourselves and be back safely at the Playground right after you’re done.”

Ward gave an affirmative nod having expected some conditions to come with the deal. He suppressed the amused grin wanting to form on his face due to how much Coulson was sounding like a serious father giving warning to him as the daughter’s boyfriend. “Of course. Like I said, I only plan on a few hours.”

“Where do you plan on taking her?”

Coulson’s questioning began to resemble an interrogation. Ward still kept following the flow. “If it was possible, I was hoping to use one of the quinjets to head somewhere by the water.”

The older man tilted his head in acknowledgement. “That can be arranged.”

Ward continued to be stunned by Coulson’s acceptance of his ideas. For a man that he had only gotten to know for at least a month even while in the Framework, their respect and amity between each other was steady. It was obvious that the mutual variable between the two of them was Daisy. “Thank you. The place I had in mind was about an hour flight away so, at most it’ll just be dinner then we head back.”

“Sounds good. Just a simple, civilian outing and nothing more.”

There was a pause that Ward took since it sounded like Coulson emphasised the end of his sentence. Again, the protective father imagery was coming into play meaning that he could get into trouble if the night went beyond dinner. “Yes. Just a normal dinner. For the record, Daisy and I, we’re taking things slow. I mean, back in the Framework I did knock her up.”

Coulson merely narrowed his eyes at the agent in front of him.

Ward’s chuckle faded into an awkward silence upon seeing his boss’ expression. “It – that was a joke. It’s not…” He sighed before mumbling quietly “That was a bad joke. Um,”. Ward cleared his throat. “Yes, sir. Thank you again. Is there anything else you needed to add?”  

Seeing that he was hoping to escape the embarrassing slip-up, Coulson took the cue to dismiss Ward. “No. That’ll be all.”

He left with a gracious nod then felt the tension roll off his shoulders as he left the office. Ward hurried to tell Daisy the good news.

* * *

It was in the kitchen that he found her and thankfully she was alone. Daisy was currently dressed in her gym clothes staring at the small screen of a tablet with two bottles of water nearby. Ward stepped closer towards the table she was sat at. “Hey.”

Daisy glanced up with a grin. “Hey. What’s up?”

He joined her in the seat on the other side of the table. “Nothing much. Although, it looks like we’ll be leaving the playground tomorrow evening.”

She raised an intrigued eyebrow while setting down her device. “What’s the new mission?”

“It’s not really a mission.” Ward looked off to the side. “Well, it might be for me.”

Daisy pulled a confused face. “What do you mean?”

He bit his lip in a mix of apprehension and excitement. “I just got clearance from Coulson to take you out somewhere tomorrow evening.”

She paused in shock and saw the expectant expression on his face. Daisy blinked. “Wait, as in a date?”

Ward shrugged. “If you want to call it that, sure.”

She scoffed in disbelief. “Wow, he gave you permission even though I’m pretty sure Fitzsimmons, and Mack and Elena haven’t gotten a proper date night since we’ve been put on house arrest.”

He slid his hands along the edge of the table. “It might be because you’re his favourite so, that worked in my favour too.”

“Coulson doesn’t have favourites.”

He leaned back in his chair with a shake of his head. “I may have only been in this world for a few weeks but I know how important you both are to each other.”

Daisy let a timid smile form on her face seeing Ward acknowledge how significant Coulson was as her father figure. She also realised the recognition worked in another way. “It looks like Coulson also knows how important you are to me.” She reached forward placing her hand over his that was resting on the table.  

Ward turned his hand over to hold hers properly. “I’m glad. Considering, I care about you a lot and that’s why I really wanted the chance to take you out somewhere.”

Her heart always swelled with joy whenever he spoke with such genuine affection. It was something she was still getting used to but she knew Ward was true especially after all he had done for her while in the Framework. Daisy was enjoying every single moment of being with him and she knew that this upcoming date would definitely be something to look forward to. “So, are you going to spill the beans about where we’re going or is it going to be a surprise?”

There was a playful quality to his grin. “You’ll see tomorrow.”

Daisy pouted at the thought of having to wait. “Oh, do I have to wear something fancy? I have some dresses but I don’t think they’re super fancy.”

He shook his head. “You don’t have to worry about that. It’s a quaint place but just wear whatever feels comfortable for you.”

“Quaint, you say? Huh.” Her mind began racing with the possibilities of the location that they were headed to.

Ward only laughed before standing up. “Don’t worry, you’ll see.” He kept hold of her hand only to help tug her out of her chair. “Speaking of dinner, you feel eating now?”

Daisy got up with his assistance and could feel the low rumble of her stomach especially after her workout. “Now, that you mentioned it.” She followed him to the fridge to raid for some dinner.

* * *

The next day had them buzzing with excitement as Ward and Daisy counted down the hours till the evening. According to him, their scheduled departure was going to be around 5pm and their dinner reservation would be at 6:30pm. Until then, they busied themselves with their respective maintenance work in the base and occasionally passed by each other with content glances. The two of them were let off from their duties at 4pm to start getting ready.

Daisy’s closet still comprised of some of her older clothes from when she used to live in her van along with some other undercover disguise garments. She opted for a simple, black cocktail dress from an old mission along with short, heeled boots. Daisy spent some time checking herself in the mirror and it was only then that she realised the normality of the situation. Here she was getting ready for a date instead of trying to madly save the world or fight off some bizarre enemy. This steady ground that she finally got the chance to be on was something that she was incredibly thankful. Daisy really needed this break from the chaos and she really owed it to one person in particular who could calm and protect her from the elements of unpredictability.

She turned towards the door upon hearing someone knock on it. Daisy made a quick smile at the mirror and glanced over her outfit for a final time. She moved to open the door and was greeted by Ward who had chosen a smart, casual style of dark pants, a button up shirt and blazer.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Ward brought his hand from behind his back revealing a bouquet of flowers.

Daisy chuckled at the sight of white petals surrounding a yellow centre. He had gotten the flowers in her namesake. She took them from him with a grin. “Cute.”

He shrugged. “I try.”

Her smile was so wide and it didn’t feel like ceasing at this moment. Daisy had a couple of questions as to how Ward acquired the flowers but she still felt giddy from the simple gesture. “Thank you. It’s really sweet.”

Ward gave a nod. “Are you ready to go?”

Glancing at the clock on the wall, it was almost 5pm. “Yeah. I’m ready.” Daisy reached over for her purse and placed the flowers gently on the table. “I’ll put those in water when I get back.” She closed the door to her room and soon enough, they were both walking towards the hangar. Along the way, they gave quick compliments on their selected outfits. They also ran into some of the team who provided light-hearted comments about their date (or an almost stern nod from Coulson which was what Ward took note of).

They boarded the quinjet and were soon in the air heading to the secret destination Ward had chosen. The two of them conversed in the cockpit while flying among the clouds. Daisy took some moments to try and peek out over the horizon for a clue as to where they were going. The sun set definitely provided a romantic view as they moved through the air. It only took just over an hour before they started to descend into a grassy area. They hopped off the aircraft that was set with invisible cloaking and took a short walk along the small road.

“Don’t forget where we parked.” Daisy grabbed onto Ward’s arm as he helped her walk along the bumpy road. It soon led to some stairs onto a dock. She gasped at the sight of the sea that looked so beautiful with the reflection of the dusk across the horizon.

“You like it?” Ward stopped for the both of them to observe the pretty view.

She exhaled a breath of wonder. “This place is more than quaint. It’s so beautiful.” It wasn’t everyday that Daisy or the team could see spots like this. “How did you know about this place?”

“I couldn’t know for sure if this place still existed in this world but thankfully, it did.” He tugged at her hand to keep her moving along. “Come on, wait till you see the restaurant view.”

They continued along the path towards the restaurant that was over the water. Entering the modern styled structure, the pair were guided to a window side table and settled in their seats. Daisy was at a loss for words with the whole romantic experience that was unfolding. The two of them ordered starters and mains along with a bottle of wine. During the wait, they had the pleasant chance to talk.

“Great choice on a seafood place.” Daisy shuffled her chair closer. “It’s probably my favourite cuisine.”

Ward began pouring wine into both of their glasses. “Thanks. I sort of drew from previous knowledge.” He placed the bottle down. “Back in the Framework, Skye preferred seafood since it was the furthest thing from what she had growing up in the orphanage.”

There was a beat of silence between them knowing it must’ve been strange for him to mention his old life. Daisy could confirm the reason for her preference of seafood was somewhat similar to her Framework counterpart. She wondered how much else correlated in Ward’s knowledge.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean to make it weird.”

“No.” Daisy shook her head. “It’s okay. I mean, that fact is almost correct in regards to myself. You’re not far off. It’s fine.”  

Ward fidgeted with the stem of his wine glass twisting it back and forth. “I don’t know. It’s just weird that we’re still getting to know each other but we almost know some things already. I wonder if you would know some things about me based off your experience with the other version of me.”

Daisy scratched her neck nervously. “Honestly, I don’t think I know as much about you than the other way around. I never really got the chance to see much of him when he was still around. That’s why all of this,” She waved in a vague direction of the restaurant. “Is so new to me. I haven’t experienced this much effort before.”

“Well, when you had a mentor like Victoria Hand, she really cracked down on making sure I knew how to win over a girl and treat her well.”

She chuckled at the new information and imagined a younger Ward getting dating advice from his mentor. “She clearly did a great job.”

“Yeah, she did.” Ward’s smile was a bittersweet one as he respectfully remembered his mentor that was no longer with him.  

Daisy picked up on the sombre note and took the cue to help move them along. “Regardless, I’m excited to know more about you. I never could’ve imagined how amazing this would be.”

There was a softness to his eyes as he listened intently to her. “In that case,” Ward raised his wine glass towards her. “Here’s to getting to know each other and to having what will hopefully be an amazing evening for you.”

She reached for her own glass and clinked it gently against his. They both sipped from their glasses as their entrées arrived just in time. The pair adjusted their napkins over their laps and were ready to eat. As promised, the next two hours involved a long conversation of them gaining deeper knowledge on their various interests and memories. Despite being surrounded by other diners, it really felt like it was just the two of them and no one else. They decided to split on a dessert surprisingly due to Ward’s persuasion. By the conclusion of their dinner, he paid the bill before they took the slow walk back to the quinjet. The dock was a peaceful path filled with the calming sounds of the rolling waves and gentle breeze. They took their time before boarding the quinjet again and they flew back to the Playground in a pleasant silence.

* * *

It was just a bit after midnight when they got back to the Playground. Ward felt like he could get into potential trouble for arriving a little after a hypothetical curfew. He didn’t put it past Coulson to still be awake waiting like an exasperated parent. Ward was relieved to arrive in the hangar that seemed to be empty. They stepped off the aircraft and walked back to the hallway leading to their rooms.

Everyone else in the base seemed to be asleep already which meant the couple had to keep their chatter to a low volume. They came to a stop at one of the doors at the end of the hall.

Daisy cleared her throat. “Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it.”

Ward’s grin only grew warmer. “I’m really happy that you had a good time. Maybe we could do it again.”

“If Coulson will give us clearance, hopefully.” She crossed her fingers for extra measure.

The action pried a small laugh from him. “That is true. I might be straining the house arrest allowance so, we’ll figure something out.”

The idea of more time being spent together thrilled her. She nodded in agreement before everything fell quiet. “Well, this is my room.” Daisy gestured to the door. “Still find it funny that our rooms are on the furthest ends of the hallway.”

He peered to the other end of the hall to confirm his room was indeed back there. Ward shrugged. “I’m just glad to even have a place here.”

She sniggered. “Pretty sure Coulson has something to do with the room placement.” 

Ward slipped his hands into his pockets. “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m happy to walk the extra steps.”

Daisy fixed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “Maybe it’d be better if our rooms were a little closer.”

He raised an eyebrow at her tone and what she was suggesting. Ward allowed an amused smile to hide the blush growing at his cheeks. “That’s definitely something we could try to negotiate with Coulson.”

“He’ll listen considering I’m apparently his favourite.” Daisy winked at him while making a call back to their earlier conversation yesterday.

Ward chuckled before glancing down to his watch. “We can make a start tomorrow. First though, we should probably call it a night.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” She reached for her doorknob to open it slightly. “Goodnight.”

He grinned in return. “Goodnight.” Ward turned to head down the hallway.

Daisy cleared her throat. “Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?”

The question made him pause for a second as his mind tried to figure out the answer. Ward faced her again with a perplexed expression.

She was entertained by how clueless and polite he was being. “You’re forgetting the proper way to end a date.” Daisy bit her lip in a teasing manner.

It suddenly hit him about what he obviously forgot to do. Ward felt like an idiot for being so wrapped up in making tonight perfect for Daisy that he forgot one crucial action. “Of course. Sorry.” He drew closer to her without hesitation. 

Daisy remained fixed in her spot and welcomed him into her proximity. "You're cute when you're flustered." 

"Enjoy it now because it doesn't happen that often." Ward rested his hands on her waist. 

"Oh, really?" Scepticism filled her voice. "I call bullshit on that."  

"What are you talking about? That rarely happens to me."

"You're getting flustered right now!" Her voice was overlapping his along with a mix of their laughter. "Though, it's starting to lose the cuteness because now it's just annoyi -" 

Ward picked that moment to capture her lips with his which effectively cut her off mid-sentence. Her rambling dissolved into a content noise as she kissed him deeply with her arm pulling him down closer. His hold around her was warm and captivating and he still had the faint taste of wine. After a few moments, they broke apart for air but stayed close as their noses touched. 

"Look who's flustered now." 

Daisy swatted lightly at his shoulder after seeing the smirk on his face. They pulled apart and shared final goodnights before she entered her room finally. Daisy leaned against her door after closing it and looked over to the bouquet. She beamed again with the same happiness that had carried throughout the evening of her first date with Ward. 


	2. Gun Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward have their first duo mission together that involves old school undercover tactics at a fancy gala.

**(Second month)**

“Alright, let’s start.” Coulson tapped at his device to bring up images and information onto the larger screen.

“Where’s everyone else?” Daisy turned her head to look at the door. She thought they’d probably wait for everyone else to arrive for the debrief about the new mission.

“They’re off in their own corners of the base. They’re not part of this mission.”

Ward looked up from his folder. “Wait, it’s just us two?”

Coulson nodded his head. “Talbot’s people rolled out this new mission that only required two people. I thought you’d both be the best candidates for it.”

Daisy was amazed and flattered by the fact they were the top choices for the job. “Wow. Thanks A.C. Who are we beating up this time?”

A profile of a middle-aged Caucasian man appeared on the screen for the pair to read. “You’re not beating up anyone. Rather, you’ll both be monitoring our target Mr Richard Harrison while blending in at a designated gala. You’ve been selected for an undercover mission.”

Her eyes widened at the reveal of the mission. It had been forever since she participated in undercover conditions. It also occurred to her that this would be her first mission with Ward where it would only be the two of them working as partners with no one else. The thought simultaneously excited her and left her nervous.

“Your covers: Aiden Savard and Georgia Lang. The two of you are involved with modern technology and your own joint business given your relationship. You’ll both be among the elite of technology owners and dealers. That’s where you’ll be required to get information regarding some dangerous technology and weaponry that Harrison currently owns.” The information matched the folders that Ward and Daisy had been given to learn about their new identities. “It’s insisted that you not use your Inhuman powers under any circumstances. The event will only have civilians present so, it’d be preferable to not show anything that would be out of the blue for them.”

“Right, keep it boring for the millionaires.” She felt a sinking feeling of disappointment that the entire mission would be lowkey with no powers. “Got it.”

Ward could hear Daisy’s disenchantment and looked at her. “Hey, we can still make it fun.” He nudged her lightly to hopefully keep her spirits up.

“Don’t go too far off book though.” Coulson’s fatherly scolding tone interrupted their small moment. “Your other conditions are to also make sure to have minimal to no engagement with Harrison or his minions.”

“Wait, not engage with him?” Daisy repeated the order highlighting how ridiculous it sounded. “Then how are we supposed to get the information if not from the source?”

“You have to find the right people to talk to or commit the classic old move to eavesdrop. Though, the two of you will be going in with no coms or gadgets for security measures. They’ve even cut off phone signal at the venue.” He saw the confounded expressions on their face. “Ironic, I know. You’ll be going in old school style with just yourselves.” Coulson inhaled a sharp breath. “Plus, it’s rumoured that CIA agents are also in pursuit of him which means, you need to somehow keep the authorities off Harrison’s tail till you get the intel of their weaponry location.”

“Keep the authorities away? Can’t Talbot deal with that?” Ward crossed his arms.

“You’d think so but I guess it’s just part of the challenge that he’s leaving with us. Considering we are doing freelance work of the sorts till our house arrest gets resolved.”

“As if the government haven’t been doing internal shady shit since the dawn of time.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“You fly out on Thursday to Monaco for the gala. Until then, I’d advise you brush up on your covers and try to learn as much about the monopoly on technology. You never know who will approach and test you in those settings.” Coulson closed down the screen with a tap on his device. He regarded the two agents in front of him. “Any questions?”

Daisy and Ward shared a glance both feeling that the two of them were being suddenly thrown into the deep end of this new mission. Yet, they both knew their own capabilities and that together, they’d be able to handle this. They both shook their heads accepting their new assignment.

“Okay.” Their boss sounded surprised by their lack of questions. “I have full faith you two can pull this off. You’re dismissed.”

* * *

The next four days revolved around preparation for the mission where Daisy and Ward tested each other on their identities. They also researched their target and suggested topics of knowledge to truly solidify their readiness for the mission. By early Thursday morning, they were ready to leave the Playground early to fly to the LAX airport. After a quick private chat that Coulson had with Ward, the pair soon boarded the Zephyr with May and were taken to the airport. Talbot’s people had arranged a private jet from there that would take the two of them to Monaco. The flight time and time difference resulted in them landing in Monaco on Friday morning. After being driven to their hotel, they spent the entire day doing final preparation for the event that would be tomorrow.

Waking up on Saturday morning, the two of them were provided with their outfits that they get dressed into. It took an hour for them to be fully ready and finally see each other in their complete looks.

“Wow.” Ward was breath taken by the sight of Daisy in her black gown.

She grinned to hide the blush forming at her cheeks. “Wow, yourself.” Daisy gestured to him as she observed the all black ensemble suit that he was wearing. Ward was even wearing glasses to fit the sharp nature of his outfit.

He shrugged as he buttoned up his jacket. “Turns out I clean up pretty well.”

Daisy noticed he had also shaved his face to look tidier. “I see that. Just a bit.” She gave a teasing wink as she reached down to fix her heels. Overall, she really appreciated that the mission required them to dress up fancy.

“You ready to go?” Ward glanced at his watch reminding them that the event was going to start at 11am.

She reached for her clutch purse and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go mingle among rich folks.”

He offered his arm for her to hold and they soon left their room to go down to the lobby. There, they were led to a limo that was waiting for them to drive to the venue.

* * *

Rolling up the driveway of the mansion, the two of them stared in wonder at the tall estate that everyone was swarming around. The limo soon stopped by the steps which was the cue for them to leave. Ward gave a nod of encouragement to her before exiting the vehicle first. He rushed over to the other side to open the door for Daisy. She stepped out of the limo carefully while keeping hold of her dress and Ward’s hand. 

Their ride soon drove away as they walked up the steps. Two guards were located by a table holding name tags. One holding a clipboard looked at Daisy and Ward. “Names?”

“Aiden Savard and Georgia Lang.”

The bouncer flipped over some pages searching for their names before crossing off two spots. He nodded to the other guard who found their nametags and passed them over. “Any devices on your person?”

Ward took out a new phone from his inner pocket which they held for a moment to scan with a detector. Seeing the device’s response as being clean, the guard handed back the phone. “Enjoy today’s events Mr Savard, Miss Lang.”

Daisy and Ward took their tags graciously and were escorted through the mansion’s entrance. It was a grand hallway with glass along the ceiling with gold and silver painting the ornaments. At the end of the walk, it opened up into the large room that other guests were interacting in. Upon entering, the two of them settled at the bar to fetch some of the free champagne and appetisers. They laid low for about half an hour seeing more guests file into the main ballroom. A few of the older attendees approached them for small talk and introduced themselves. Though, neither Daisy or Ward missed a beat of conversation and stuck quite close to their covers.

“Savard.” The older woman named Patricia Hughes repeated his surname with her British accent. “Sounds French.”

« Ouais. » Ward effortlessly continued talking. « Ma famille du côté de mon père. Il a habité à Lyon avant il a voyagé à Etats-Unis où il a rencontré ma mère. »

Patricia was taken aback but responded with enthusiasm. « Moi aussi. Mon grand-père a habité à Bron. C’est un monde petit. »

Ward offered an impressed smile at the fun fact. « Alors, c’est assez sur moi. Mon partenaire : Georgia. » He gestured to Daisy to redirect the attention to her. « Elle est mon demi meilleur. »

“Nice to meet you.” Patricia brought her hand forward to shake Daisy’s in a friendly manner. “You look stunning. The two of you look perfect together.”

“Thank you. You look amazing too and so elegant.” She returned the compliment to the older woman now that she could finally contribute to the conversation.

“Thank you, darling.” She smoothed down the front of her dress. “It was a pleasure to meet you both. Good luck on your business in the future.”

“So great meeting you too Mrs Hughes.” Ward and Daisy bid farewell to her as she moved elsewhere to talk to someone else. The two of them also slowly navigated their way around the room observing the area. 

“You could give me a warning next time.” Daisy squeezed his arm. 

He raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. “About what?”

“When you talk in French.” She rubbed her neck. “It’s a little sexy.”

Ward chuckled at his multilingual talent’s effect on her. “Sorry. I’ll remember that next time.”

Daisy hit his arm lightly when she could detect the smug tone in his voice. She thought about how he could probably use it in the future to his advantage.

The sound of a small bell ringing gathered everyone’s attention as they turned to see a grey-haired man in a suit holding the small object. He appeared to be the house owner and provided a welcoming spiel to all the guests. He encouraged everyone to interact and help themselves to drinks and food on the far side of the room. By the conclusion of his speech, a small orchestra had filed in and started to play music for everyone. The next hour allowed Daisy and Ward the opportunity to settle in for the fancy event.

* * *

Following a few bites, glasses of champagne and chats with other guests, they returned their focus to the mission and realised they still hadn’t found Harrison or his people in the mix. “Did you manage to see Harrison at all from our spot?” Despite being in heels, Daisy was still balancing on her toes to try and see through the crowd of people. Their target could be anywhere among all the suits and gowns. She sighed in frustration. “It’ll be near impossible to try and find him here.”

Ward cleared his throat before holding out his hand towards her. “There is a way.”

She looked at him, then his hand trying to pinpoint what he was talking about. Ward offered his hand towards her again and Daisy took it with a confused expression.

He began pulling her towards the floor and everything clicked into place as they soon joined all the other couples currently dancing together. Daisy’s eyes widened as he stopped them in one spot and turned to face her. “Wait, are you serious?”

“There’s no other better vantage point than being in the centre of it all hiding in plain sight.” Ward kept his voice low and raised her hand before twirling her on the spot. She was pulled back towards him as he placed his hand on her hip and held her other hand. Daisy rested her other hand on his shoulder and soon enough, the two of them were stepping in sync with the other slow waltzing couples.

“Oh my god.” Daisy couldn’t fight her smile at the absurdity of her current position.

“What?”

“Just never thought I’d have to dance during a mission.” She glanced down to their feet making sure to follow the simple waltz steps.

“Hey, look up.” Ward soon met her eyes again follow his instruction. “It works better when you’re facing your partner or at least looking up.”

Daisy felt her feet collide for a moment before she recovered and moved the opposite direction to his steps. “But I don’t want to mess up.”

“You won’t.” He shook his head. “Just trust me.”  

And so, she did. Daisy leaned a little closer towards him and let Ward guide their steps. She could feel a warmth creeping at her cheeks thinking about how romantic they must’ve appeared and honestly, she was enjoying it. Daisy bit the insides of her cheeks and decided to finally look over Ward’s shoulder for their original task at hand to scan the area from here.

The music soon dulled down as the orchestra completed their piece. Everyone slowed down to a stop and clapped in appreciation for their performance.

“Think I spotted them.” Ward jutted out his chin in the direction of where Harrison stood. The man was in a blue suit and talking with a few other guests. He definitely had the vibes of a corrupt boss and it sent unpleasant shudders down Daisy’s back.

She wanted nothing more than to just use her powers to fling him into a wall but she could hear Coulson’s chastising about remaining strictly undercover. “What a douche.” Daisy could only expel the energy of dislike through a blunt remark. Though, Ward wasn’t listening as she noticed him staring with a concentrated gaze at one particular spot in the room.

After a moment, he finally spoke. “Is that Tony Stark?”

The mention of the name made Daisy snap her line of vision towards where he was looking. Her breath was robbed at the sight of the billionaire Avenger clad in a casual suit with glasses. He was currently being crowded by the other businessmen and women to which he was conversing with on each side.

“He’s alive here. That’s good.”

Daisy was so star-struck, it took her a moment to address his comment. “Huh?”

Ward glanced to her. “Back in the Framework when HYDRA took over, they neutralised all of the Avengers.” They both watched as Tony politely cleared his path of the chattering visitors that began to disperse having fulfilled their interaction with him. Ward took hold of Daisy’s hand. “Let’s go talk to him.”

She froze mid-step at the idea of approaching one of her idols. “What? Really?”

He was pulled back slightly by Daisy’s abrupt stop. Ward tugged her gently again to encourage her movement. “Yeah. I expect most technology elites would want to talk to him. We got to maintain the cover. Plus, I’ve always wondered what he’s like in person.”

Daisy’s heart began racing as they made a beeline for Tony. She used her free hand to adjust her hair. Daisy exhaled into her palm quickly to check her breath and cursed quietly at her earlier choice of consuming those garlic shrimp. Soon enough, they brushed past enough of the guests to corner Iron Man himself by a small table.

“Mr Stark, hope we’re not interrupting.” Ward began the conversation while Daisy felt her throat tighten.

Tony looked up from his phone and regarded the pair. “Don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you two. Then again, I do tend to forget names so sorry if that is the case.”

Daisy giggled nervously still feeling overexcited while being in his presence. “Oh, not at all!”

Ward paused and could recognise her losing her cool. “Georgia, honey” He moved his hand around her waist. “We’re in front of clients.”

She could hear the insistence in his tone and had to answer back. “Aiden,” She gripped Ward’s bicep tightly. “I am aware of that. Why can’t I just be comfortable and _friendly_ with our clients?” Daisy wasn’t going to let her chance of genuinely interacting with Iron Man be lost due to a mission.

He pulled her closer to murmur “If we get _friendly_ with our clients, there’s the possibility of being side-tracked. Don’t you think?”

Meanwhile, Tony was still to the side watching the couple. “Who’s this?” He pointed to Ward. “Your jealous trophy boyfriend?”

Daisy let out another laugh. “You can say that again.”

Ward could only give a perplexed look to the other two.

Tony scanned the room while mumbling “Where’s Pepper?”

The silence seemed to be a cue for Ward who continued. “Mr Stark, we just wanted to exchange business propositions that we believe Stark Industries could benefit from –”

“Sounds boring.” Tony cut him off nonchalantly. “Well at least right now. I’d get Pepper to discuss with you but I think she’s deliberately acting MIA because of me.” He turned his head to the other side trying to spot her around the room. “Also, I’m currently craving the garlic shrimp floating around here so if you see one of those guys carrying around the platters, flag them down for me.”

“I saw one of them floating around just the other second.” Daisy whipped her head back to look for those platters. If Tony Stark wanted those shrimp, she definitely was going to try her best to get them.

Realising that interacting with the Avenger for the sake of a cover was a lost cause, Ward fell quiet as the other two nearby were looking around wildly for the food. He cleared his throat realising he needed one more thing before they’d leave Tony alone. “Mr Stark, would you mind taking a picture with Georgia?” Ward pointed to Daisy who looked dumbfounded upon hearing him propose the idea. “She’s a huge fan of your work and admittedly, that was the reason why we approached you.”

Tony gave a smile. “Of course. I’d be happy to. Most of the time anyway, everyone approaches me for the Iron Man stuff more than Stark Industry stuff.” He gestured for Daisy to move beside him while Ward had gotten his phone out.

Daisy soon took steps closer to Tony to get ready for a photo. She felt her smile was so wide that it lifted her cheeks. Ward held up the phone and began a countdown. Daisy was exhilarated by the mere proximity she was sharing with Tony. In the corner of her eye, she could see the billionaire form a peace sign with his fingers.

Ward lowered the phone after getting the photo and showed it to Daisy to check if it was okay.

She took the phone with shaky hands and gave a thumbs-up not trusting her voice to be stable enough to speak.

“Thank you again, Mr Stark.” He spoke on behalf of Daisy who was still reeling from the exchange.

“Anytime. See you kids around.” Tony returned a wave goodbye to the friendly couple as they headed off to another corner of the room. He went back to looking at his phone. “Alright, what do you have for me, Friday?”

His phone and glasses soon flashed up with images and profiles that his AI had managed to collect during the exchange. “Aiden Savard and Georgia Foster appear to be falsified identities. Their information was uploaded from a private server just over a week ago.”

“Thought so.” Tony scrolled through the apparent backstory of the two guests. “What are we talking? CIA? FBI?”

The screen in his glasses brought up a SHIELD logo along with the true profiles. “They are actually SHIELD agents, sir. Agent Grant Ward and Agent Daisy Johnson.”

“Huh, let me guess, some of Fury’s people trying to keep an eye out on me?”

The AI paused before speaking. “By extension, it seems so.”

Tony sighed. “Friday, do I have to calibrate your vague answer settings again?”

“Not at all, Mr Stark.” The female voice quipped back. “It’s just that the leader of whom the agents report to is none other than Agent Philip Coulson.”

It suddenly struck Tony as to why Friday was surprised by the answer. “Well, that’s interesting.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I got a picture with Tony Stark.” Daisy had to conceal her squeal of excitement. She couldn’t stop staring at the photo on the screen. “Oh my god! You’re the best.” She leaned up to kiss him in gratitude for his gesture of fulfilling her dream to meet Iron Man.

He was caught off guard by how deeply her mouth was pressed against his to the point his glasses shifted out of place. Breaking apart, Ward readjusted the accessory and had to recollect his breath. “Georgia, please, we’re in public.”

Daisy giggled still feeling the high of the past few minutes. She smoothed her hand down his chest and couldn’t help the genuine smile. “Thank you.”

Ward rested his hand on her hip to draw her closer. “Anything for you.”

Another ring of the dainty bell silenced the chatter and motion of the guests. The same grey-haired man returned to make an announcement about the parking lot around the back and some of the vehicles. People listened expectantly and looked around the room to see if anyone would respond to the proclaimed vehicles that needed to be moved. Daisy took the moment to pinpoint Harrison again who was still whispering among his group. Yet, she also took notice of a trio of men that had uptight body language and were all directing their gaze in the direction of Harrison while every other guest was still listening to the message.

She tapped his arm. “Ward, I think those might be one of the authorities right at my 12 o’clock.” They watched as the gentlemen who seemed to resemble agents had their eyes focused on Harrison and his men. “What do we do? They look like they’re going to close in on them soon.”

Ward reached into his pocket to find something. “Whatever I do, I just need you to play along and say yes.” He took a deep breath before projecting his voice. “If I could have everyone’s attention, please!”

Daisy diverted her attention back to him. “Wait, what?” Before she could ask Ward what he meant by his instruction, she realized he had moved down onto one knee in front of everyone.

The room fell into silence as they gasped at the display occurring in front of them. Some of the guests from the back began to push forward in order to see what was happening. The plan was working as the identified potential agents were confused and swept along with the motion of the crowd. Ward took the cue to continue the ploy. “Georgia, I know we’ve only known each other for a short time but ever since the moment I met you, I knew you would be the one I’d want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Among the hushed and excited murmurs, she was left astonished at what was unfolding. “What is happening right now?”

There seemed to be a glint of panic in Ward’s eyes too as he realised he was practically improvising on the spot. He patted down his tie and balanced the box in his palm. Ward cleared his throat and ignored the people staring at them. “Um, I know this is probably a little spontaneous. Nothing like the usual plans that we make especially with our business but it was difficult to try and plan a perfect moment for something like this. I just had to follow the feeling and that feeling has called to me now. So, Georgia.” He reached up to open the box that contained a silver ring with a diamond. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Daisy’s eyes widened and wondered if it was a real jewel and how the hell Ward even got a ring in the first place. She glanced up to see everyone’s eyes on them and she managed to notice Harrison who was still in his spot. Focusing back on Ward, Daisy forced a smile before stating “Yes.”

The whole room responded with measured applause and heartfelt noises following the sweet gesture. He reached for her hand to slip the ring onto her finger which fit perfectly. Daisy still had a fake smile plastered on as Ward rose from his position. Being mindful of the people, she leaned closer to him to mouth “What the hell?”

Ward leaned in to speak close to her ear and explained “Rich people always want to steal the scene. Plus, we had to distract for Harrison.” He pulled away with a smile before kissing her quickly to maintain the act. Some of the guests nearby offered some congratulatory greetings while Daisy and Ward kept grinning happily for their covers’ new celebration.

Tony suddenly swept in to give Ward a congratulatory pat on the back. “Mazel tov. I’m glad you chose a fancy business rendezvous as the place to propose to your girlfriend and all. Like that doesn’t reinforce the idea of marriage being business.”

Daisy cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark but where is Miss Potts again? I don’t think she’d appreciate your commentary considering you _are_ engaged to her.”

Her comment left the billionaire at a loss for words. He paused before recovering with a nod. “Touché.” Tony looked at Ward while pointing at Daisy. “She’s definitely a keeper.” He lifted his champagne glass to sip from as he was about to walk away. Tony stopped briefly before adding over his shoulder “Give my love to Phil for me, why don’t you?”

The last remark stunned both agents. Ward answered back “Sorry, what?”

Tony was unfazed and shrugged. “You know who I’m talking about. Unless, has he changed his first name back to Agent?”

Before they could respond, Tony disappeared in the crowd of people. Among the same cluster, Ward took notice of Harrison’s people. They were beginning to leave the hall in sporadic groups which meant they were about to conduct their own business. He elbowed Daisy lightly who also saw the movement. They decided to brush past some of the crowd and answered back with thanks to the random congratulations that would be sent their way.

As soon as they reached a clearing in the hallway, they strolled down the path pretending to scrutinise the décor while keeping track of Harrison’s steps. When they turned the corner, it led to some stairs to continue further up into the house. Keeping on alert for guards, the two of them navigated through the next floor of the mansion searching for the room Harrison might’ve gone into. Admittedly, Daisy and Ward seemed to have lost his trail assuming that Harrison and his people must’ve hustled fast into a room.

The next twenty minutes involved the two of them examining different rooms feeling like they were going in circles. It wasn’t until Daisy peeked into one of the areas that led out to a balcony that she clicked her fingers to grab Ward’s attention. Entering the room, they saw a mahogany table with a goldmine of files and information laid out. With him keeping watch at the door, Daisy rushed over to the table seeing lists of transactions and names of buyers. She clicked her fingers again for Ward to chuck over his phone so she could take pictures. Daisy snapped shots of the files before lifting up the pages carefully to find the vital piece of information they needed.

Her loud gasp drew Ward to the table as he saw her holding part of a map of the south-east Asian region. They made note of the coordinates scribbled close to the area of the Philippines. Ward suddenly straightened his back and turned to look at the door. He held his hand up sensing the nearing heat signatures that were coming down the hallway. “We need to go.”

Daisy also could hear the low chatter growing closer and she hurried to place the map back under the files to return them to their normal state. They frantically searched the room realising the only exits were through the door or to remain outside on the balcony. She luckily spotted an obscured door on the far side of the room that resembled a closet. Daisy yanked Ward along to the hiding spot and they squeezed into the unexpectedly spacious closet.

Just as they closed the door, Harrison’s voice drifted into the room as he was explaining a deal with his men. The pair found themselves fulfilling the classic technique of eavesdropping on the conversation to gain more clues. Harrison spoke with an urgency about needing to deliver the weapons before the CIA would take him into questioning. He was apparently the last line of defence for distributing the new age artillery. There was a moment that Daisy swore she heard one of the men mention HYDRA as a potential buyer and she stepped back in disbelief. Unfortunately, her form collided with some wooden hangars that rattled against each other.

The noise caused a disturbance that interrupted the conversation outside as they assumedly turned to the source. “What was that?” One of Harrison’s people piped up about the unknown racket. She swore under her breath while Ward cringed realising they might have to go into combat and risk the mission.

Then, it struck her. There was a way to keep this civil which prompted Daisy to immediately loosen Ward’s tie. Her hands reached up to dishevel his hair much to his confusion.

“What are you doing?” He hissed aloud.

She backed away before quickly retrieving her lipstick out of her purse to apply a generous amount to her lips. “I’m gonna need you to lift me.”

Ward was lost due to the cryptic comments Daisy kept making. “What?” He watched as she tugged down one of her dress straps to expose her shoulder.

She pulled the skirt of her dress up slightly to allow more movement for her legs. “Whatever I do, _you_ play along.”

Before Ward could ask another question, Daisy pulled him down for a rough kiss which caused him to immediately moan in surprise. It took a moment before he was spurred on to lift her up for her legs to lock around his waist. She purposely kicked the door with her shoe to draw attention but Ward was too far gone to notice. Unlike their other kisses, this one was untethered and messy.  

It wasn’t long till one of the men opened up the door to investigate the sound. Of course, he was stunned into confusion upon seeing the amorous couple. Daisy and Ward stopped kissing once their interruption was present. He was still holding her up while they were both breathing heavily with lipstick smeared over their mouths. Ward was particularly disoriented to even address the stranger that was in front of them. Daisy took the cue as part of the plan. “Sorry. We just got engaged.” She flashed her hand to show the ring and prove her point.

The man had no words and instead awkwardly shut the door to leave the couple alone once more.

Daisy and Ward listened for a few minutes as the group decided to exit the room. They remained silent before the chatter of their targets moved away.

“I think they left.” He couldn’t pick up on any of the voices or heat signatures in the room.

She sensed the same as the frequencies of the small group disappeared. “Yep.” Only then, they figured it was now clear for them to move out. Daisy glanced directly at him. “You can put me down now.”

Ward realised he was still holding her up in their compromising position. “Oh, sorry.” He quickly placed her down before clearing his throat and stepping back to the other side of the closet.

Daisy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear awkwardly. She definitely could feel that her cheeks were flushed after their intense interaction. “Um, you have a little –” She gestured towards her mouth to indicate the mess that was still present on both their lips.

“Uh, yeah.” He wiped at his mouth with his hand which returned with the smeared marks of lipstick. Daisy was doing the same thing as she wiped away her lipstick with a tissue. The two of them took the moment to fix their outfits that were untidy from what just occurred. The closet suddenly felt so warm with a heat of slight embarrassment and desire. Daisy absolutely did not think about the fact that there was definitely tongue involved.

Snapping out of the haze, she finally turned to face him. “Ready?”

Ward gave a nod. “Yeah.” He reached for the doorknob. “Good…improvisation.”

* * *

Knowing they had completed their mission, Daisy and Ward decided to leave the gala. Within 36 hours, they were soon back on American soil and picked up by May to head back to the Playground. Upon landing, Coulson was ready in the hangar to greet them.

“Enjoyed Monaco?” He waited at the bottom of the ramp as they walked down.

“Yeah. Wish we could’ve stayed a little longer.” Daisy allowed a tired smile.

“You got the location?”

Ward settled his backpack down before pulling out a small printed out map with coordinates scrawled on it. “Yep. Found it the old school way as you said.”

Coulson took the paper with a content grin. “Did you end up having to go to Plan C?” He regarded him with a look.

Ward nodded. “Yeah. It worked like a charm.” His eyes glanced down to the ring still on Daisy’s finger.

She followed his line of vision and the realisation of his and Coulson’s private talk dawned on her. It was part of their plan all along. “It really had the element of surprise, I gotta admit.” Daisy chuckled. “We even had to go to a Plan D.”

Their boss raised a brow in concern. “What was Plan D?”

“Doesn’t matter." Ward waved a hand dismissively. "Everything went smoothly. Plus, we actually ran into a familiar face.”

The change in topic caught his interest. “Who was it?”

“Tony Stark!” Daisy exclaimed his name in an excited rush before she recollected her composure. “Yeah. We encountered him. I kind of got a photo with him. Oh, he says hi to you as well.”

Coulson paused and let a half smile form on his face. He looked like he still had questions but decided to brush past the details. “Okay. I’ll give the good news to Talbot. Well done, you two.”

“Thanks A.C.” Daisy watched as he walked away and conversed quietly with May beside him.

“Plan D? Really?” Ward gave an incredulous look as he threw his backpack over his shoulder again.

Daisy held her hands up in defence. “What? It was a distraction tactic that became part of the mission.”

He chuckled. “You really wanted to tell Coulson we made out in a closet during the mission?”

She shrugged. “Honestly, I thought you’d probably mention it considering how much you enjoyed it.” Daisy didn’t forget how enthusiastically he kissed her back.

Ward sighed. “I’m more likely to keep that between us especially since it was your idea.”

“Whatever. I was thinking on my feet and it worked out pretty well.” She started to walk with him back to their rooms.

He scoffed. “I reckon you were thinking with something else other than on your feet.”

Daisy’s mouth fell open in a scandalised manner and she attempted to push him with her shoulder. “You are unbelievable!”

Ward laughed as he took her rough movement. “I’m just saying, Georgia Lang was really feeling it in the heat of the moment.”

“And Aiden Savard just had to propose in front of a room full of strangers.” Her eyes widened at the reminder of the incident.

“I guess we can agree rich people are weird.” They stopped outside of her door reaching the end of the corridor. “Are you going to rest up first?”

“Yeah. Socialising with millionaires really takes it out of you.” Daisy stretched her back and yawned to articulate her fatigue. “But, it was definitely fun. Especially with you.”

“We make a good team.”

“Of course. I never doubted it.” She smiled warmly and looked up into his eyes.

They remained quiet for a pleasant moment before Ward cleared his throat. “You know, I forgot to mention that you haven’t taken the prop ring off yet.” He pointed to her hand.

Daisy followed the line of vision to her finger that still held the small jewellery. “I don’t know.” She twisted the small band around her finger. “Thought I could keep it as a souvenir for our first mission together.”

Ward beamed with understanding at the sentiment that had been attached with the ring already. He nodded his head. “Okay. Keep it till I get you a real one.”

Daisy caught his comment and felt a jolt in her heart as he openly referenced the prospect of marriage. She exhaled a small laugh at the sweet notion before pulling him down into a kiss. Ward was grinning against her lips before they pulled apart. “Make sure to get some rest in your room.”

“I will. I’ll see you later.” He watched as she opened her door and waved a quick bye to him before closing the door. Ward turned to stroll down the hallway back to his room. He couldn’t shake the joy that was running through his entire being after the past few days on his first team mission with Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Hope you guys enjoyed that action packed chapter! This was a beast to write considering all the tropes I wanted to include, the Tony cameo and just all the intricacies of the mission but I got it finally WOO! I've actually had this undercover mission idea in my fanfic archives since 2015. So, I feel like I've done justice for my 2015!self. 
> 
> By the way, I took some inspiration from actual outfits that Brett and Chloe have worn to events and they were the clothes they wore in this chapter. You can find the pictures for reference here (and put together on my Tumblr post for this chapter):
> 
> http://brettdalton.org/wp-content/gallery/genius/672659432.jpg - Ward  
> http://www.farfarawaysite.com/temple/c-d/chloe/events9/hires/26.jpg - Daisy
> 
> Also, I chucked in some French which I haven't written in for at least 3 years. I miss studying the language so yeah, Ward spoke some of it and basically, he just talked about his cover's father being French before going to USA where "Aiden's" parents met. Also, there was a sweet moment where he calls Georgia/Daisy his "better half".
> 
> Thanks again for reading and continuing to support this series! I'm gonna let this chapter keep you guys satisfied till next week because I have to hold off writing for studying. I'll be back soon. Thank you for your patience and your support especially to those who have recently found my fic and started delving into this little universe.


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward have their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT!!! This is the only outlier chapter while everything else is T rated in this piece so WARNING: THINGS ARE GOING TO GET SMUTTY IN THIS CHAPTER considering this will cover a particular special 'first' of their relationship. 
> 
> Plus, I feel like I owe you guys some smut between these two in this fic universe. Though TBH, the actual smut won't kick in till about 4K words in. So if you dig smut, hope you enjoy this chapter. If not, don't worry because next chapter will return to normal rating.

**(Third month)**

Upon reaching the third month of house arrest, it was obvious to point out the same-old routine of missions and work that crafted the hours of a day. The Playground had mostly recovered by now and was the main haven for the team with rare opportunities of being allowed at other locations. The period of time coincided with Daisy and Ward having fallen into a comfortable pattern of their relationship. From gym training, to the occasional mission to improvised dinners in hidden corners of the Playground, there was no secret that they were on the lines of stability being together.

Their personal favourite thing to do together was their after-dinner movie viewing. The tradition became established after Daisy managed to fix the wi-fi speed for streaming Netflix. The two of them would stay in either one of their rooms and take turns picking a movie to watch together.

“Ugh, the wi-fi seems to be playing up tonight.” She clicked the screen in frustration as the buffering circle taunted her while they waited for the movie to load.

“It’s fine. I can wait.” Ward took off his jacket and placed it on a nearby chair.

“I cannot.” Daisy checked on the wi-fi connection in the bottom right corner of the laptop screen.

He held an entertained grin at her impatience with technology. The mattress dipped as Ward took a seat beside her and placed the bowl of popcorn between them. “It’s alright. It doesn’t have to ruin the chilled aspect during this ‘Netflix and chill’ thing.”

Daisy’s attention was stolen by his remark. “Whoa, is that what we’re calling this now? Minus the actual sex and it’s just watching Netflix.”

“Oh, is that what it means?” A surprised look appeared on his face.

She sniggered. “Technically, yeah. I mean, it can be used in a PG rated way but most of the time, it’s referring to sex while you watch stuff.”

“So, that’s why Coulson gave me a weird look.” Ward was hit with a realisation as she explained a specific term.

“What do you mean?” Daisy stuffed some popcorn into her mouth while she gave up and returned her laptop on the bed to let it load.

He inhaled a breath sharply before revealing a cringeworthy detail. “I may have said that term in a conversation with Mack and Elena. I swear Coulson was passing by and looked at me weirdly.”

She clapped in amusement before falling on her back laughing. “Oh my god! I can’t believe that actually happened!”  

Ward was far too captivated by Daisy’s laughter to be embarrassed by the interaction.

After a few minutes, she recovered and wiped at her eyes that were leaking tears from laughing too hard. Daisy shook her head. “You’re amazing. That cracked me up so hard.”

He shrugged before reclining on the bed. “I try.”

Daisy watched as he shuffled to lean up against the headboard assuming his normal relaxed position for when they watch a movie. She followed his motion laying down and settling close to him. “You’re just effortless in everything that you do, don’t you?”

Ward paused to think over an answer while his arm wrapped around her shoulder. “There’s definitely some things I have to work extra on.”

Her eyes flicked down to his lips as she gravitated closer to him. “I’m sure there are.” Daisy captured his lips with hers and let her hand slide down his chest. As soon as Ward kissed back with the same intensity, she twisted her body to move over him completely until she was straddling him. The couple had their fair share of kisses turning into more heated moments but this time, Daisy was determined to make this go a little further. She pulled away with a sigh from their closeness. “You know, we could easily fulfil the true meaning of ‘Netflix and chill’ right now.” Daisy dived back in pressing her mouth roughly against his and pulled his shirt up to free it from its tucked confines in his pants.

The moment she reached for the buckle of his belt, Ward suddenly broke away to look at her. “Wait, what if we get called up or something?”

“We won’t.” Daisy jumped back onto him attacking his lips with hers. “We’re all cleared for tomorrow. It’s a stay-at-home kind of day.” She had a devious grin against his ear as she whispered “Maybe we can make it a stay-in-my-room kind of night.”

Ward’s hands were settled on her hips which were dangerously close to his own. “Wait,” He kept a tight hold on her lower half from grinding down on him. “Sorry. We can’t do that tonight. You just reminded me I had to finalise something with paperwork.”

Daisy was left stunned and admittedly felt the mood had been killed. “Oh. Okay.” She took the cue to move off of him as he sat up to readjust his clothes. “Are you okay?” She adjusted her hair over her ear while observing him closely.

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “Sorry, I just remembered the other stuff I had to do. I should’ve done it earlier. We can do…this another night.” Ward’s gaze avoided hers as he spoke.

It was a pattern that she noticed. Whenever they got close to crossing that line, Ward was always the one to intervene and put a pause on it. Daisy initially took it as a sign of him wanting to be respectful and patient. Yet, only recently, she became the one to prompt the possibility of the two of them taking the next step only to see him shut it down. She sighed. “Do you want to have sex with me?” Daisy was tired of dancing around the subject. After having been together for three months after the Framework, she knew Ward had proven himself as a patient gentleman. Yet, it was at the cost of her own patience. She just wanted him in every way.

“Yes.” He answered as if it was obvious. “I do but,” There was something holding Ward back and he could only come out with the truth. “I’m just worried.”

She could see the genuine discomfort that glazed over his eyes. Daisy reached for his hand. “About what?”

He interlaced his fingers with hers. “I just think it’ll be a bit difficult considering we now have powers in the mix. I’m worried I could hurt you.”

It was a valid concern given the fiery nature of his Inhuman abilities but she trusted him. “You won’t. You got a good grip on your powers now. It’s not that much difference when you’re having sex.”

Ward still wasn’t convinced. “What about you? Aren’t you worried you could…cause an earthquake or something?”

It could definitely be said that Daisy’s powers were a liability but she was fairly confident. “I think I’ve got good control on my abilities.”

There was a smirk hidden under his shyness. “Well, you haven’t been with me, yet.”

Daisy gasped in a scandalised manner. “Are you actually implying that you’re so good, I’ll lose a grip on my powers?”

“Maybe?” That earned Ward a slap on the shoulder which only pried a laugh from him. “I don’t mean to boast but it’s just that I’ve sort of been with you in that way already back in my world.”

Her interest was struck by the idea that his initial shyness towards their sexual involvement wasn’t caused by the element of the unknown. Rather, it was due to the fact he already knew. It threw Daisy off slightly to realise taking this next step would be completely unfamiliar to her since she never got that far with Ward before.

“Plus, I’ve knocked you up before also back in the Framework. It might be risky.” He continued his list of reservations.

She almost found it cute as to how he was looking out for the two of them. Daisy held an endearing smile. “You know how I feel about having kids with you. It still stands but I know right now would not be an ideal time for that.” She moved to sit beside him so that their shoulders touched. “We can be careful.”

Ward leaned closer to her. “I guess.”

His answer still sounded hesitant which only made Daisy’s cheeky grin falter. “You can tell me.” She didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. If anything, she wanted him to know she too respected his wishes. “If you don’t want to do this. It’s fine.”

He shook his head. “I do want to. I really do.” Ward regarded her with a steady gaze to confirm his choice. “Maybe if we got the chance to actually be alone, not here then I think it’d be the perfect time to do it.”

“I can probably ask Coulson to let us have a night.” Daisy shrugged at the innocent thought.

Ward chuckled. “I’ll definitely leave that to you because he’d probably give me the stink-eye if I asked for another night.”

“Well, it’s better we make an earthquake or set a room on fire elsewhere than here.”

“So, you agree?” He sat up straight. “Us having sex would literally wreck a room.”

“Guess it depends how good you actually are.” She stuck out her tongue.

It was Ward’s turn to gasp in offence. “You’re really going to challenge me like that, huh?”

Daisy settled back against her pillows. “Nah, more like give you incentive for when we finally sleep together. Come on, we need to watch this movie. Unless, you really want to do your important paperwork?”

He huffed a breath. "Alright. Let's just watch the movie." 

As if on cue, the screen finally lit up with their selected movie. The two of them shared a secret excitement regarding their new agreed upon plan.

* * *

Much to their luck, the weekend that followed provided the pair a chance to get out of the base. Despite the quiet suspicion that Coulson held while discussing with Daisy, he let them head out of the base to have a night alone. The two of them of course prefaced the request as another date night with the addition of staying overnight elsewhere. Soon enough, they packed a bag, borrowed the quinjet and had a private dinner at a beach house.

After cleaning everything up, the they shared the last bit of a wine bottle in the living room. A timid silence fell over them as they waited for the other to initiate their set plan.

Daisy was the one to finish off her glass in one large gulp before shuffling closer to Ward on the couch. “I could get used to having these kind of date nights.”

He took a last sip from his own glass before settling it on the table. “There is a way to keep having these kinds of nights but I don’t think we can make that happen until a long time from now.”

She quirked a brow while leaning against the couch. “What do you mean?”

Ward observed how her body was sat towards him. “You know, leaving SHIELD. Being a common civilian. I considered it back in the Framework but I couldn’t afford to do it. Not when SHIELD needed me. It still does here. It still needs you too.”

Daisy was struck by a wave of seriousness regarding their future. Her and Ward both shared the belief of knowing they couldn’t simply walk away from the organisation and their home. Yet, ever since he came through to her world, Daisy found herself considering other possibilities. “If you ever said you wanted to leave, I would go with you no matter what.”

“Really?” There was a hopeful inflection to his response. “But, what about your team?”

She shrugged. “They would understand. Especially Coulson.”

Ward was amazed by her declaration but knew that leaving SHIELD wasn’t on the immediate agenda for him or her. It was a nice thought to have Daisy promise her company and commitment. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” She felt a flush of heat and she couldn’t tell if it was from the wine or the heartfelt moment. Daisy didn’t hesitate to lean a little closer towards him. Ward met her halfway in a gentle kiss to reiterate his gratitude. She sighed against his mouth before capturing his lips in a much deeper kiss. Daisy’s heartrate began picking up as her body drew closer until she was straddling him. He grinned against her lips and welcomed her weight over his lap. Her hand slid up to the back of his neck holding him close. Ward’s grasp was anchored on her hips with one hand sliding over her ass.

She broke away with an exhilarated giggle at their current amorous display. Daisy felt the warmth at her cheeks and could detect the dilated pupils of Ward’s eyes. “Did you want to move this to the bedroom?”

He glanced down to her lips that were slightly swollen. “We _are_ alone.”

“This is said to be an earthquake prone area.” Daisy casually dropped the hint of a useful coverup while tracing his jawline with a finger.

“What about possible bedroom fires?” Ward let his hand trail up her thigh.

She took a deep breath letting her chest rise and highlight her cleavage for him to notice. “We both know those can be manageable.” Daisy was tired of waiting as she didn’t resist grinding down on his lap.

He tried to conceal a groan at the contact before he gave in to the plan. “If you say so.” Ward swiftly stood up while still carrying Daisy. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep anchored to him while her legs did the same around his waist. Ward kicked open the door before setting Daisy down on the bed. She kept his weight over her as she pulled him into another kiss. They were closer than ever before and it thrilled Daisy to see things fall into place.

“Wait,” She let her hands slip down his chest to distance them slightly. “I have a surprise.”

His eyes widened in curiosity. “When you say it in this context, there are quite a few possibilities running through my mind right now.”

Daisy thumped a hand against his chest to get him to move over. Ward settled on the bed while she stood up with her back facing him. “You mind unzipping me?”

“Okay. We’re really just getting to it.” He reached up for the zipper of her dress before sliding it down slowly. Ward watched as inches of her skin were soon revealed.

Upon reaching the end of the zipper, Daisy turned back around and slipped the straps off her shoulders to let the dress drop down to the floor. She then exposed her surprise of intricately designed black lace that covered her breasts and the space between her thighs.

Ward’s mouth had fallen open in awe at the sight. “Wow.” There was genuine admiration in his voice and in the way his eyes scanned her figure.

She usually wasn’t the kind to get dressed in lingerie but the choice felt right. Daisy drew closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Like you said, we managed to get away to a nice place to be alone. I wanted this to be nice and special.” He dared to trail his hand down her bare side. She shivered at the slight contact when she could feel the warmth of his palm against her skin. Daisy registered his fingers caressing along her stomach until she realised he was tracing and examining her scars. She could feel his touch brush over the faded bullet holes from when she was first shot before he glided over the few miscellaneous lacerations. Daisy brought her hand under his chin to tilt his head up. “Hey, my eyes are up here.”

Despite the playful tone, he wondered if he had overstepped while observing her scars. Ward could only say a simple response to the amazing woman in front of him that he had been lucky to fall for twice in his lifetime. “You’re beautiful.”

She couldn’t help the smile that followed after he spoke. “Alright, you got enough brownie points. You don’t have to say it when I’m already about to get into bed with you.” She adjusted her hair over her ear.

“But it’s true.” He matched her grin when he was overcome with wonder over her.

Daisy descended onto his lap while biting her lip. “You see why I’ve been wanting to do this for a while?”

Ward allowed an enticed glimpse down to her cleavage. “You really wanted me that badly?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to not boost your ego but come on, have you seen yourself?”

“What about you?” He deflected quickly and gazed at her body to prove his point. “This is better than anything I could’ve imagined.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow at the comment while her fingers began playing with the buttons of his shirt. “Are you saying you thought about me in particular ways?”

Ward smirked as he noticed where her focus was. “Quite a few times. Mainly when I’m in the shower.”

Both of her hands reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt. “Huh, and here I was for the past three months waiting for you to show any indication of wanting sex. I clearly had to take matters into my own hands.” Upon reaching the final button, Daisy pushed his shirt completely open to display his bare chest. She didn’t hide her enjoyment as she licked her lips at the defined lines and muscles of his torso.

Seeing that she was distracted, Ward continued to properly remove the garment and toss it to the floor. “I’m sorry. I promise I can make it worth the wait.”

She glanced up to his eyes after marvelling at his body. “You better.” Daisy shoved him onto the mattress before she assaulted his mouth with hers. The simple contact of skin on skin was enough to make her moan against his lips. Ward’s hands were running over every inch of her body that he could reach. Daisy let her tongue run along his bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth. She reached down for his belt to get it loose while his hands were settled on the clasp of her bra.

The ringing of her phone shattered the atmosphere immediately. They broke apart from their kiss and Daisy cringed at the interruption. Ward opened his eyes and gave her an encouraging smile to return to the work mindset as it was safe to assume that it was Coulson calling them. He slowly sat up while carrying her form that was still on top of him.  

She moved off of him reluctantly and padded over to her phone to answer the call. It was in fact Coulson telling them that they were required for an emergency mission. The resigned expression on her face was enough for Ward to know their evening had been cut short.

“Okay. We’ll be right there.” Daisy hung up the phone before tossing it on the bed. She wiped a hand over her face as Ward got up to walk over to her. “It looks like duty calls.” She couldn’t help the disappointment that tinged her voice.

He shared the same displeasure but kissed her forehead to try and help her feel better. “We’ll take a raincheck on this. I promise we’ll get it right next time.”

Appreciating his comfort, Daisy leaned up to kiss him chastely before the two of them got dressed again.

* * *

**A week later**

As it turned out, Talbot apparently needed the entire team on different duo missions to capture a potential enemy lead. It was the first time the entire team left the Playground through the week to different states in the country. That left Daisy and Ward on a pursuit mission in Colorado with some provided back up. It had been forever since Daisy was swept up in a close call kind of mission. It was the kind that involved their small team of Talbot’s soldiers having to fall back from an ambush. They ultimately deserted the location with their fair share of bruises and injuries from battle. Ward and Daisy found refuge in an old safehouse in Wyoming after a frantic drive to escape. After settling in and locking up, their adrenaline was starting to fade and be replaced by the sore pains throughout their bodies.

The two of them were currently in the small living room patching each other up. Ward had some superficial cuts, bruises and a few bullet grazes along his arms and torso. Meanwhile, Daisy was sure she possibly had bruised ribs and an injured arm from a particular fall during the fight. After helping apply some bandages on his back, she sat down exhausted with an icepack held to her ribs.

“Are you okay?” He glanced over to her as he packed away some of the medical supplies.

She returned a tired nod while adjusting the icepack against her side. Daisy huffed a breath trying to bear through the tenderness at her ribs.

Ward approached her before offering a hand. “Can I check again about your ribs?” He tilted his head towards the table to get her sitting on a higher surface instead of the couch.

Taking hold of his hand, Daisy pulled herself up with a wince. Ward guided her to the table and she settled on top of it letting her legs dangle off the edge. She placed the icepack down before reaching for the hem of her tank top. Daisy managed to pull it up to her chest before looking to Ward for assistance. He moved closer to carefully take off the garment while minimising as much movement for her injured arm. As her top was placed on the table, Daisy shivered from the fresh air that came into contact with her exposed skin as she sat in her bra.

Ward focused on the sore area before his palm covered her left ribs. He ran his hand gently over her side to check for any hidden protrusions that could mean one of her ribs were broken. The site didn’t seem too swollen much to his relief but he needed to investigate further. “Take a deep breath.”

She followed his instruction and focused on the warmth of his hand against her skin. Daisy felt him press against her side with a little pressure and she gasped in reflex.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Ward observed her face closely.

Daisy paused before shaking her head. “It’s not that bad. I’ve had broken ribs before but it’s not this. Just need to keep it on ice probably.”

He gave a sympathetic smile as he detected her bracing through the pain. “How’s your breathing? It’s okay?”

She noticed after having the ice, it wasn’t hurting as much to breathe. Daisy allowed a few breaths to test how she felt. “Yeah. It’s fine.” She suddenly felt the urge to cough as it worked its way up her chest to her throat. Daisy’s body shook with the cough and she grimaced at the abrupt motion. “Ow…”

Ward retrieved the icepack to help aid the resurfaced pain. He rested it against her ribs while watching her carefully. “You alright? Breathe for me again.”

Her hand moved over his to keep the icepack in place while she closed her eyes to concentrate. Daisy inhaled slowly before exhaling at the same speed.

“One more time. Just breathe in deep.” He leaned a little closer to listen for any cautionary sounds hidden within her breaths.

Having her eyes closed, Daisy could sense so much in this small moment. Ward’s body heat was emanating off him and radiating across her skin. She felt like she was breathing him in with his natural scent mixed with sweat and blood so close to her. It was all she could register. Their shared proximity along with his genuine care and concern in how thorough he was checking up on her. It was something she never wanted to lose and today held a moment that could’ve easily taken it all away. Daisy opened her eyes slowly and noted the mere inches between them.

Seeing the pause in her breathing, Ward glanced up to see her scrutinising him. He would automatically question how she was feeling given the change in her behaviour. Yet, gazing in her eyes only prompted a steady silence from him. His hand moved down to her hip as she gently moved the icepack away from her side onto the table. Daisy’s hands reached up to close around his neck while she glanced down to his lips. Keeping fixed to his spot, Ward let her make the move as her face neared his.

Their breaths collided as she simply let their noses brush against each other first. Daisy leaned up to press a chaste kiss against Ward’s mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed when she went in for a second kiss. Ward didn’t hesitate to return the same deepened passion. She pulled him closer until their chests were against each other sending a flare of heat through her body as she sensed their skin touching. Ward was situated between her legs that now bracketed his hips as they continued their feverish act.

He was lost in their kiss so much that it took a moment for him to notice he was leaning over her and she was close to reclining into a compromising position on the table. The blood to the rational part of his brain briefly returned for Ward to pull back panting from the intense development. “Daisy, you’re injured.”

She kept her hold on him with a glazed look over her eyes. “It’s only us here.”

Her breathless whisper highlighted what she had in mind but he was still cautious. “Are you sure? You want this?”

Daisy tugged at his arm to bring him closer until their lips almost brushed. “Please, Ward.”

He’d be lying if he didn’t acknowledge the part of his mind that wanted it too. Not needing to be told twice, Ward lifted Daisy up carefully and carried her to the bedroom. Upon entering the room, he set her feet back on the floor while keeping his hands on her waist. He kissed her as reassurance while his fingers moved to unbutton her pants. Daisy remained still letting Ward continue a path of kisses along her neck as his fingers hooked into the waistband of her pants and underwear. She let him pull both garments down her legs and she stepped out of them as they hit the floor. Ward stood up to his full height again and reached around to unclasp her bra. The delicate material soon joined her other clothes but Daisy’s focus was on his remaining clothing. She moved to undo his belt which he allowed her to do as his hands skated up and down her bare sides. Before she could try to lower his pants, Ward stopped her and settled on the foot of the bed. He discarded his pants but kept his underwear on.

Beyond the lust that left her hot and bothered, she was hit with a moment of clarity feeling almost virginal being so exposed under his gaze. Ward detected the shadow of doubt on her face and offered his hand to bring her closer. Daisy ended up straddling him while placing her hands on his shoulders. His mouth returned on her neck as he sought out a sensitive area with his teeth. He found it upon hearing a noise spill from Daisy’s mouth as she tilted her head to give him complete access. Ward’s fingers trailed up her inner thigh with a feather light touch. She swallowed in anticipation as his hand was nearing the apex of her thighs. His palm moved to cup her entrance and Daisy gasped at the contact. His fingers teased her core unhurriedly which only made her grind down onto his hand with no inhibitions. Daisy had waited so long for this kind of moment as she closed her eyes in concentration on her arousal. Ward’s lips began to move south from her neck as he placed kisses along her chest. Without any prompting, she rose on her knees slightly to hold her chest higher towards his face. His teeth nipped along the top of her breasts while he slipped two fingers within her folds. Daisy kept grounding her hips against his hand letting his fingers explore her entrance. His mouth also latched onto one of her nipples flicking his tongue against the sensitive peak. Every stroke and touch left her panting and wanting more as she grew more wet.

He suddenly slipped his fingers out before turning around to help her lay down gently on the mattress. She shuffled back towards the pillows while he remained at the foot of the bed. Ward removed the last garment covering him so that he now stood as naked as her. Daisy pressed her thighs together at the sight of his erection. Watching him crawl over her carefully, she spread her legs for him to settle between them. He took his time as his mouth followed a trail from her waist up. Daisy realised he placed a kiss on each of her scars as he worked his way up her body. She pulled him by his hair to bring his face up to kiss him. Ward didn’t hold back as his tongue parted her mouth to slide in.

They remained in a lip-locked silence until he sensed how his hips were cradled between her legs. Ward regarded her with a serious but affectionate gaze. “If it gets too much, you can tell me to stop.”

She half-smiled at his caution but they both knew they didn’t want to delay this moment further. He reached over to the bedside drawer and retrieved a condom. He opened the packet and rolled down the piece of latex along his cock. Daisy shut her eyes in anticipation as Ward positioned himself before sliding into her slowly. Her breath hitched as he filled and stretched her. He kept still to help her adjust to him. Her clutch around his bicep loosened with each breath she took to steady herself. Opening her eyes slowly, Daisy saw his patient and concerned expression waiting for her. She managed a nod which was the signal for him to pull his hips back slightly before sinking back into her. The first sensation that grabbed their attention was how tightly he fit within her wet heat. Daisy planted her feet apart on the mattress as she became determined to coordinate the movement of her hips with his. Ward led them both slowly to find the right rhythm between their bodies.

He supported his weight over her in order to make her as comfortable as possible. His thrusts were measured and slow to not aggravate her injuries. Daisy’s eyes were fluttering closed as she felt her pleasure build up from the base of her spine. Ward kept watch of her face as he kept moving inside her. His hand reached up to hold onto the headboard for leverage of his movements. The intense closeness between him and Daisy was like gasoline that made the fire residing within him rise. He sensed the liquid heat along his spine and chest that left him breathing heavily. 

Despite easily getting lost to the indulgence, Daisy allowed the sobering thought that Ward already had some familiarity with her body due to her Framework counterpart. She longed for when she wouldn’t be injured and she could let him take her hard and fast. Now that they had crossed the line, Daisy wanted her release. “Grant, please.”

Her pleads were challenging his self-restraint as he gripped the headboard tighter. Ward felt the heat grow in his palm clutching the surface. He had to close his eyes to focus on calming the inferno wishing to break from his skin in response to the intoxicating haze clouding his mind. He could do that by redirecting his attention to Daisy. His hand crawled down to where their bodies were connected and his thumb sought out her clit. Ward had to let her unravel first before him and his actions took an immediate effect. A chorus of groans and expletives left her opened mouth while she arched her back and dug her nails into his skin.     

Daisy fisted the sheets beneath her as her orgasm drowned out every sensation. Her entire body writhed underneath Ward who was still lucid enough to detect the minor vibrations that shook the bedframe and the nearby furniture. He continued the momentum of his hips against hers to follow Daisy over the edge. Ward grunted as he concentrated his strained hold on the headboard. He was lightheaded for a moment as he returned back down from his high. Ward made sure to keep his weight off of Daisy as he pulled out of her. A sigh tumbled from her lips as she sensed him rolling off her. She was still recovering and could vaguely hear the sounds of Ward moving into the bathroom before returning as the bed dipped again. Her eyelids were growing heavy with the relief and fatigue that washed over her. She registered the sheets that were pulled over her and Ward kissing her forehead until she sank into slumber.

* * *

After a few hours, Daisy stirred awake to see the sleeping figure of Ward beside her. She was lying on her side that wasn’t injured which allowed her some comfort and mobility. She shifted slightly to look over at a clock on the wall. In the dim light, Daisy could figure out it was a bit past 4am. After having made sense of her surroundings, her eyes settled on Ward. The corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile as she felt a pleasant kind of fulfillment sweep over her. Glancing down to the sheets that covered them, Daisy was reminded of them finally taking the next step. She observed Ward’s face that held a peaceful expression that matched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Biting her lip, she shuffled closer to the warmth he provided and rested her hand over his chest. Daisy let her fingers travel down his torso taking the opportunity to trace the defined lines of his abs. She glanced back and forth between his body and face waiting for him to wake up.

She dared to venture further as her hand hovered over the sheets lying low over his waist. Daisy began dragging the covers until Ward was fully exposed. The pulse between her legs encouraged her to wrap her hand around his length. She wasted no time sliding her palm along the soft skin in an up and down pattern. Only then, Ward’s breath began to hitch as his senses brought him back to reality.

Daisy crawled over him while keeping her hand around him. Her darkened gaze aligned with his as he opened his eyes to look at her naked form. She lowered her hips enough to let the head of his cock tease her wet entrance. The contact pried a soft moan from the two of them while Ward’s fingers pressed into her waist. Her juices began to coat his hardened length as she controlled her movements to get them both ready.

The room was quiet with neither of them uttering a word. Their locked stares said everything as Ward gave an affirmative nod. Daisy braced her hands on his chest as she slowly sank down on him. She shut her eyes revelling in the sensation of having him fill her completely. She could feel underneath her palms the deep breath he took to steady himself. After a moment, Daisy took the cue to rock her hips gently to start a rhythm.

Ward’s grip was stationed on her waist while the other hand moved to squeeze her ass helping her to move against him. He kept his thrusts at a fixed pace letting her take control while also being mindful of her injuries. Daisy seized one of his hands and guided it up her body towards her chest. Ward followed her quiet instruction as his hand settled over her breast. He admired how the sensitive flesh fit perfectly in his palm and he coordinated his touch with the movement of his hips. Watching Daisy above him lost in pleasure was a sight to behold along with listening to their intermingled sighs and groans. After a few moments, Ward recognised the pressure building at the base of his spine as he dug his fingertips into her skin. “Are you close?”

She managed a nod before placing her hands on the pillow bracketing his head. She changed the angle slightly of which he slid into her. Daisy bit her lip to conceal the noise wanting to crawl out of her throat. A small pain could be felt in her side as she sped up her hip’s motion. Daisy ignored the ache only craving to chase down her release with Ward’s help. Her face remained above his where their panting breaths collided. It wasn’t long till she clutched the pillow hard and whimpered when her orgasm flooded her senses again. Ward kept moving inside her to assist in coaxing the rest of her climax. Her inner walls tightening around his cock was the last push to send him over the edge. She felt a wave of warmth erupt within her as Ward came.

Daisy collapsed on top of him as her shaky arms gave way. He wrapped an arm around her helping her settle against his side with her face hidden in the crook of his neck. The few moments that followed were filled with their breathing slowly returning to normal speed along with their heartrates. Ward tugged the sheets back over the lower halves of their bodies while staring at the ceiling.

“This was worth the wait.” She broke the silence first murmuring against his neck.

A chuckle shook through Ward’s chest as he moved Daisy’s hair off her face. “I’m glad.” His other hand continued to caress her back. “Sorry that it had to happen in a safehouse in Wyoming instead of a beach house by the coast like we planned.”

“No, it’s fine.” She lifted her head to look at him. “It actually worked out perfectly.” Daisy was already happy after being with him in such an intimate way. "Plus, no bedroom fires or earthquakes happened."  

Realisation dawned on him that the risk he was most scared of didn't occur. "That's definitely a bonus." He shared the same joy as he gave a warm grin. Ward leaned up to kiss her softly while cupping her cheek. “Let’s rest up before we head back to the base.”

She nodded before snuggling against his side and resting her head on his chest. Daisy fell asleep shortly after beaming contently after being so close with Ward.


End file.
